I'll Be Home for Christmas
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Bittersweet Christmas special. Merry Christmas to all!
1. Memories

Naoki07 here. Welcome 'I'll Be Home for Christmas', my first and last entry in the Fullmetal Alchemist category. I hope all of you enjoy my Christmas story. Please feel free to leave any comments/questions, but I AM THE MORTAL ENEMY OF FLAMES. Leave behind any kind of review, BUT DON'T FLAME ME. PLEASE DON'T CONFUSE A 'REVIEW' WITH A 'FLAME'.

_This was inspired by Jim Carrey's 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', 'Jingle All the Way', and 'I'll be Home for Christmas' by Steve Tyrell. The last source of inspiration on this list is this fic's theme song. Please enjoy, and DON'T FLAME ME. Unless you want me to whip out my lovely husband Kilik...

* * *

_

**_DISCLAIMER: NAOKI07 DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, 'I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS', OR STEVE TYRELL. So don't attack unless you REALLY want to waste your time..._**

* * *

It is the day before Christmas. Families are joyous, laughter is in the air...people are merrily strolling throughout the streets without a care. Gift bags, Christmas carols, wish lists and Christmas trees...there is so much to see, so much to believe. Smiles are abundant, shoppers are triumphant...laughter is in the air, and it is a lot of fun to share. Blankets of snow are covering the ground, and so there are a lot of smiles to go around. The snow is quite a miraculous sight to behold; it's cold, but endlessly enchanting, or so I've been told. The winds are cool and crisp, the skies are bright with bliss...this is a day the world will miss-

"_Will you quit with the narration already? Sheesh!"_

"Come on, big brother. Don't be such a scrooge. Give me back my paper!"

"We've got more important things to do, Al. You can't waste your life pretending to be some stupid narrator. I mean, come on. _This is a day the world will miss? Endlessly enchanting? _Gimme a break!"

"You're just angry because I'm _poetic, _and you're _not._"

"_Poetic? _Is that another word for 'cheap'?"

"The word 'cheap' isn't suitable for my talent, big brother. I do know a perfect word for you, though."

"Say it and I'll make you regret every breath you take, _little brother. Come on, say it!"_

"_There is a certain Scrooge in the house, a lost soul that refuses to bask in the warmth of the season. Are his shoes too tight? Is he too short? Whatever the reason-"_

"_THAT'S IT-YOU'RE DEAD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY BROTHER!"_

The two brothers threw themselves into a playful brawl. The younger one, who bore the name of Al, had luminous brown hair and a soft pair of gemstones; the older one carried the name of Ed, and he had his own aura of luminosity about him. His eyes were a fierce yet gentle shade of brown; they held the ferocity of a million lions, but that ferocity was met by the warmth of a pure sunrise. His hair, which was kept in a braid, met the beauty of his eyes perfectly. He enjoyed the brawls he shared with his little brother, and Christmas time was a perfect time to make memories. Both of them were in the middle of a Christmas tree lot...

"_Awww, is widdle Eddy Weddy mad because he doesn't have a poetic bone in his body?"_

"_STOP MAKING FUN OF ME, OR ELSE...OR ELSE I'LL DRESS YOU UP AS A GIRL AND GIVE YOU TO ARMSTRONG!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO! YOU WOULDN'T, DEAR BROTHER OF MINE! DON'T SUBJECT ME TO SUCH TORMENT! I'M TOO YOUNG!"_

Both of them were accompanied by two of their dearest friends: a young girl with bright yellow hair, and a tiny old woman, who looked as if she could knock the wind out of a grizzly bear. The young maiden nudged her companion gently, and released a soft sigh of frustration. She looked as if she had been forced to sit through the worst train ride imaginable.

"We're never getting a tree, are we?"

Her companion shook her head. "Getting a tree we are not, my young friend. Stuck, we are."

* * *

-I hope you all enjoyed this first entry. PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN YODA, OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO STAR WARS. In case you haven't noticed, Al isn't in his robot form; he's in his true form. Would you like to know why? You'll find out...AT THE END!

_Theme song for 'Memories': 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' by Tony Bennett_


	2. Party Time

Welcome to the next chapter of 'I'll Be Home for Christmas'. Please take the time to enjoy, or else Armstrong will come after you in a fiery show of vengeance...just kidding! Thank you for stopping by!

_**Theme songs of 'Party Time': 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' by Tony Bennett and 'The Nutcracker Suite: Op.71'. Please note that songs from 'Confessions on a Dance Floor' and 'Bust a Groove' are going to be used. REMEMBER THIS: I OWN NOTHING. THESE SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, AND IF THEY DID, I WOULD BE THE RULER OF EVERY GALAXY IN EXISTENCE. ONCE AGAIN, FOR THOSE WITH SELECTIVE READING: I OWN NOTHING. ATTACKING ME WOULD PRODUCE NO PROFITS.**_

All reviews are welcome. However, flames are not. If you wish to get a clear 'picture' of the narration, just watch Jim Carrey's 'Grinch' and listen to the narrator. Please remember that I don't own 'Grinch' either. Thank you.

* * *

The four companions finally found a tree, and as soon as they did, little Edward danced with glee. However, no dance was brighter than Winry's; even though she was a bit chilly, she danced willy-nilly, without a care in the world. She and her friends hurriedly made their way out of the park, not wanting to be trapped in the night's dark. The journey was arduous, for the two brothers kept up their brawl, but a threat from Ms.Pinako caused them to fall.

The four of them finally arrived at the place of their friend. What was within? What was beyond the front door? They would soon find the answers to those questions, and more...

"Ed, stop playing around with the tree. If you keep it up, there won't be any left to decorate."

"I haven't done anything to the tree!"

"_Yes you have, big brother! Don't argue with me! You almost set it on fire! In some places, alchemy isn't necessary! If you're bored, measure yourself."_

"How many times do I have to tell you to _stop _making fun of my height, _little brother?"_

Winry gave her old friend a smack. It was even harder than the hardest _whack, _and left quite a track on her friend's face.

"_Do you guys pick fights for fun? Come on! We're gonna be late!"_

The two brothers exchanged warm smiles with each other, and then they passed on warm laughter. The two of them enjoyed the memories they created with each other; they wouldn't trade them for the brightest star. Their brawls often ended in smiles and laughter; the end to this argument was no different. They pounced on each other and began to wrestle, laughing in the midst of the bright snow. Their two companions were their guardians; they watched over them as if they were frustrated parents, then warmly gave in and faced the door. What was beyond door number one? They would soon find out, and fall into a world of fun.

A moment passed before the brothers recovered. The older one, the fierce spirit named Edward (Ed for short)-

"_I heard that! STOP MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT, YOU CHEAP NARRATOR!"_

-dusted himself off, walked up to the door, and placed a single knock upon it. He received an answer after that single knock, but it was an answer that was completely unexpected. He was greeted by a horrific sight, one that would haunt him _day and night...one that would hold him tight and squeeze the life out of him for the rest of his days..._

"_WELCOME! WELCOME, DEAR FRIENDS! COME IN, COME IN!"_

"_**Al! Turn away! Close your eyes! It's horrible!"**_

"_What are you so afraid of, little Edward? It's only me, Armstrong!"_

Edward (Ed for short) fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the sense of imminent destruction...and released a cry of sorrow...

_In slow motion._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO..."**_

The sight truly was a frightening one; no question about it. It was a dear friend of theirs, but he was dressed in the most inappropriate attire...he frightened Edward (Ed for short), but failed to phase his younger brother. Al found the outfit quite amusing. As a matter of fact, he found it so amusing that...

_**He decided to laugh.**_

"Ha ha ha ha ha-"

Edward gave his brother the hardest of glares, looking like a cat that his share of misery.

"_**Don't laugh! This isn't funny! Don't you have any dignity, Al? Armstrong's dressed as Mrs. Santa Claus! This is nothing to laugh at!"**_

"Lighten up, big brother. I heard that stress raises your blood pressure, and places you at a high risk for cardiovascular diseases-"

"It also gives you wrinkles at an old age..." Winry said to her young friend, and nudged him in the ribs. Both of them shared laughter, even though Ed was drowning in the darkest disaster. The radiant Mrs. Santa Claus took their tree and tucked it under his left arm, ready and willing to give it a place in his friend's home. He smiled, and lit the whole world with his exuberant smile; it was a smile of grace, profound beauty and exhilaration. Unfortunately, not everyone would agree with me, for it caused Ed's world to fall into devastation. Before the Alchemist had a chance to release his opinions, the vibrant beauty grabbed both of his hands and _blew _on them-

"Why don't you come in, Edward? Baby, it's **_cold _**outside!"

Edward looked at his hands as if they were the most horrific tarantulas. He was paralyzed for a moment, completely frozen with shock...then he found a way to unlock. He released another cry, a cry that was heard by everyone within a 200 mile radius-

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO! AL, HELP ME! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! NO!"**_

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby. We're right behind you."

Armstrong dragged the unfortunate Alchemist into his friend's house, wearing the most triumphant smile...Al, Winry and Pinako followed, unable to restrain their own smiles of triumph. Their friend's wail echoed into the skies, and scorched their ears; it was a cry they would remember, a cry that would stay with them for years.

The wail soon came to an end. One could have made the most grievous assumptions; he could have died from shock, or he simply could have died from disgust. The young one was still in the world of the living, however, and there was no desire to relive that atrocious experience. After he recovered from the horrific shock, he realized that he was in the midst of more friends. His tormentor walked away with the tree, looking like a child that had been filled with glee...and his other companions took the time to savor their surroundings. Their friend's house was a grand sight, a realm filled with every delight. Christmas lights, delicacies and smiles were bountiful; one couldn't have asked for more. It was the perfect utopia, a Winter Wonderland of wondrous dreams. Dreams and promises had the house filled to the seams.

Familiar faces were present, and all of them were basking in the glow of the joyous holiday. Roy Mustang and his close friend, Riza Hawkeye, were standing side by side. The two of them were born in different worlds, but they were perfect reflections of each other. They looked, sounded and acted like each other-they were the perfect pair, and they were perfectly aware of the bond they shared. Armstrong, of course, was present, and he had enough cheer to share with the world. Many of Roy's subordinates were present, and there was even a little girl; a small one that went by the name of Nina. She had a little dog too, and he followed her everywhere she went, mind you.

The host of the party, who went by the name of Hughes, was in the center of the crowd. As usual, he had a warm smile about his face, and there was a little girl at his side. She was evidently his daughter, and she was deeply attached to him; that was clear to everyone around them. Conversations filled the living room for what seemed like an eternity; old friends made new friends, and connections were strengthened. Some marveled over the tree, others placed their gifts with the same glee. The living room was quite loud for a while, and then the party host finally calmed it down.

"Hey, out there! How is everybody?"

The answer was both unanimous and simultaneous. It rang out loud and clear, like a true Christmas song of cheer.

"_**Great! How are you?"**_

The gentle party host released soft laughter. It was firm, yet inexplicably warm; he was a soul that captivated many on first contact. His eyes were hidden behind glasses, but there were perfectly clear to his friends; they were portals of never-ending kindness, portals that would never meet any ends.

"Just fine, thanks. I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to come here. I really appreciate it."

"_You're welcome!"_

"_Keep your voice down, big brother. Show some manners."_

Edward nudged his brother playfully, and delivered another warm smile. The speech continued without a pause, and it continued without any flaws.

"I know we're all kinda busy and everything, even at this time of year...but I think it's pretty nice when we all take the time to hang out with each other. Life's been throwing a lot of hardballs at us, so we never have enough time to actually _enjoy _each other. Today we can take all of the time we need to share each other, though. This is a day for memories, a day to be remembered. I'd like to begin this party in honor of my closest pal, Roy Mustang-"

Both of them exchanged salutes at this moment, and it was a moment that tied their bond even tighter.

"-and in honor of life's greatest treasure, _love. _Enjoy yourselves, everyone. Make yourselves at home, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The party began with a blast. Confetti was thrown into the air, cheers were passed all around...it was going to be a party to remember, a party that would keep all of them together throughout the years.


	3. Cookie Chaos

_Welcome to the third chapter. The party is taking place in a huge white house, a two story house with exuberant décor. Please note that I am aware of the anime; I know Hughes doesn't own a huge house. I also know that Nina was killed at a certain point in the anime. The reasons for these developments will be explained at the end. _

_Please enjoy. I hope all of you are having the happiest of holidays. And once again, NO FLAMES. **Remember, I will be using several songs in 'Christmas'. I OWN NONE OF THEM. NONE OF THEM ARE MINE! If they were, I would be the Ultimate Ruler of the Galaxy. Please note that the 'let it rip' saying is from the Beyblade anime; I don't own that either.

* * *

**_

The party began with a smash. Gifts were tossed under the tree, smiles were shared with blissful ecstasy, and delicacies were made for all to see. The tree was placed into the center of the living room, and it glimmered with an unspeakable beauty. The newest challenge presented itself as soon as it was raised; it needed decorations and it needed them fast. How long would it take, and how long would they last? Those questions were on the brink of their minds, but there was no time for hesitation. The room became quiet as the latest challenge loomed over their minds...but one mind was filled with another conflict of devastation...

"Hmmm..."

Ed (who had Nina's dog in his arms) tapped Roy Mustang on the shoulder, and tilted his head. He bore the look of a small, curious child, and had a voice that met his facial expression.

"What's up?"

Roy was lost in thought. His eyes were closed, his hand was on his chin...there was a large burden on his mind, and he was unable to find a way to remove it. Something was wrong, something was up; something had to be done, or else he would have no fun.

"Roy, you okay?"

"Hmmm." the young soldier repeated, then gave his friend an explanation.

"I see you found the perfect tree. That's too bad."

Confusion bloomed in the Alchemist's eyes. He had the look of a curious puppy about his face-it was a hard look to replace.

"Why?"

A sly smile bloomed on his friend's face-

_Then he whipped out the smallest tree in existence._

It was a potted tree; one that was suitable for dolls and action figures. It was a source of great amusement, a source of delight and pleasure.

"I found this tree for you. It's the perfect size for you; what a glorious treasure. I guess it no longer has a place. What a tragic waste."

"**_What-the perfect size! I'll show you 'perfect', pretty boy! And stop rhyming!"_**

"_**Ed! No alchemy in the house! Mind your manners!"**_

"_**Who do you think you are, Al? My grandfather? Get a grip!"**_

"_**If you want to see alchemy, I'll show you true alchemy!"**_

"_**Colonel, not you too! Set an example for my poor, misguided brother! Don't encourage him!"**_

Loud music began in the midst of their confrontation. It was an exuberant sensation, one with scintillating exhilaration!

_Time goes by, so slowly..._

_Time goes by, so slowly..._

Armstrong (who was still dressed as Mrs. Santa Claus) appeared in front of Edward and began the most ridiculous dance-he danced about like a child that had consumed **_too much _**sugar...and then...the most beauteous strobe light began to dance with him. It was the perfect accompaniment to the current choice of music; vibrant lights danced throughout the room, smiled upon the Christmas lights and brightened the pace of the song. Armstrong swept his young friend into his arms and dragged him all over the dance floor, which gave his brother the greatest amusement; the two of them made such a perfect pair, it was so hard to compare them to another.

An hour elapsed. The tree was now lit with the most perfect of decorations. That challenge was no longer present, but there were other tasks that had to be done...other adventures that had to be taken...

Edward's newest adventure was one that he would always remember. It was an adventure that required great strength, endurance and agility...a journey that required the highest amount of skill and speed...

"_All right. Today we're going to bake vanilla snowmen."_

The young Alchemist was in the kitchen, right next to his younger brother Al. There were several pairs; he wasn't alone in his newest adventure. All of them were willing to take a venture...into the darkest depths of the unknown.

"_First, take a cup of flour and place it into the bowl."_

"Ed, she said a _cup, _not a _bag. _Learn how to comprehend the ways of the human language."

"_It's not my fault everything I touch is cursed!"_

Roy and Riza were present, of course: one was the light, and the other was a shadow. Armstrong and Nina made another pair; they were too cute for words. They were in a competition, a survival of the fittest. The silent soldiers got off to a perfect start, and the second pair didn't do too bad themselves.

"Next, take three teaspoons of vanilla extract, and add them to the flour. Allow the extract to _siiink _into the flour...there we go..."

"Do I have to tell you _everything, _big brother? She said _three teaspoons! You used three tablespoons!"_

"Give me a break. I'm new to this, remember?"

"Now we're at the _eggs. _Take two eggs and place them into the bowl. _There we go."_

"Okay, _now you're just being RIDICULOUS. Crack them, Ed! Don't leave the egg shell in the bowl!"_

"Is this _really _enough flour? I mean, this looks kinda _skimpy..."_

"Now it's time to add sugar. Take four cups of sugar and place them into the bowl."

"_Four cups of sugar? _Won't that overpower the teeny cup of flour?"

"Okay! Now it's time for the blender. Take your blender, and **_let it rip!"_**

"_**Give me that! You'll destroy the entire kitchen!"**_

Massive chaos ensued! The contents of Ed's bowl made their way from the bowl and to the walls-Ed was unable to end the annihilation, despite all of Al's calls-

"_**Turn it off!"**_

"_**I can't-it's going too fast! Why don't you do something?"**_

"_**Me? You're the alchemist!"**_

"_**You told me not to use my alchemy in the house, dimwit!"**_

"All right! Now, ball up your dough!"

In the midst of the chaos, the light and shadow carried out their journey in the most beautiful silence. They went about their business as if there were no distractions around, even though there was more than silence around. Accompanied by 'Snowfall' of Tex Beneke and the Glen Miller Orchestra, the two of them followed the instructions perfectly. Nina and Armstrong were the perfect 'father-daughter' pair; they went about the task with the brightest of smiles. The chaos continued-it even became louder...and **_louder..._**

"_**You're getting dough all of the place! Do whatever you have to-just turn it off!"**_

"_**This is all your fault, you know that? Cut it out already!"**_

A moment later, the hilarity increased. A small old woman and a middle-aged man ran throughout the kitchen, accompanied by green strobe lights and vibrant dance music. The small woman had the attire of a sage about her-the other was dressed as a Jedi Knight!

_Bad to the bone_

_You should have known I'm in my own zone_

_Good lucks and no need for a crew..._

Riza nudged her silent companion gently.

"Wasn't that Hughes?"

Roy didn't remove his eyes from the task at hand...but there was a small smile on his face.

"Yup. Sure was. And that must've been Pinako."

The song followed the two combatants at their heels, but another song immediately took its place. A handful of Roy's subordinates dashed throughout the kitchen, and all of them were dressed as samurais-

_Some days, some nights_

_Some live, some die_

_In the way of the samurai..._

Riza exchanged glances with her dearest friend, and then the two of them went back to their task.

Roy sighed a moment later, with frustration's mask.

"I'm about to lose a couple of people."

The chaos ended, the competition came to a close.

The two brothers fell to the ground, covered in laughter and tears-

And the other pairs removed their snowmen from the ovens.

* * *

**_-Hughes and Pinako's duel was accompanied by '2 BAD', Heat's theme song from the 'Bust a Groove' game. The second set of lyrics came from the opening song of Samurai Champloo, 'Battlecry'. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_**


	4. Reality

Naoki07 here, and welcome to the final chapter of 'Christmas'! Thank you for reading my little Christmas fic, and I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first and only entry in the Fullmetal Alchemist category, but I've enjoyed every minute of this experience. Thank you for reading!

_The theme song for the party is 'Bridge05' from .hack/sign Extra Soundtrack. The theme song for the finale is Steve Tyrell's 'I'll Be Home for Christmas'. Once again, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS. PLEASE DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ATTACKING ME. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT.

* * *

_

The Christmas Eve party continued with a blast. Things went by so fast, the party was practically a smash. Confetti streamed throughout the air, without the smallest of cares. Delicacies were made for all to share; there wasn't an empty stomach anywhere. Christmas lights glimmered upon the tree, the aroma of cookies lingered in the air for all to see-

"What? You can't _see _aroma."

"You know what, Ed? Your ignorance is wearing thin. The narrator's just doing his job."

"Yeah, well, he's doing a pretty _crappy _job, if you ask me. Havoc, cut it out already."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Let someone _else _do the narrating."

"_**MEOW!"**_

A moment later a cat soared onto Edward Elric's face, and practically beat the living stuffing out of him. The poor kid almost had his insides torn out, for the cat was even stronger than ten wolverines-

"_**Roy, cut it out! Get this stupid thing off of me! DOWN, KITTY, DOWN!"**_

"_**ROWR ROWR ROWR (ffft)"**_

"Guess what, kids? It's present time!"

"_It will be once Ed stops playing with the kitty..."_

"_Al, this isn't funny! Get this blasted cat off of me!"_

"Colonel, DON'T set the cat on fire. Really, you need to learn how to control yourself."

"Too late. Edward asked one of us to help. That should do the trick."

"_**ROWR ROWR (fffffft)"**_

"Where did this cat come from? A Stephen King novel?"

"No, it came from the depths of your desires, Mr. Hughes. This is **_your _**fault, you know."

"Havoc, you aren't helping. Somebody put that fire out-my _pal _over there went a _wee _bit overboard..."

(The powers of narration have returned to the author. Thank you for your cooperation.)

Roy Mustang passed a smile and wink to his dearest friend, then prepared to deliver another attack. He was amused by the displays of stupidity Edward put on, and wanted the hilarity to continue. Unfortunately, his attack wasn't completed, for the cat decided to unleash more of its fury on _him. _It released the unfortunate Edward from its clutches and went _straight _for the Colonel. Luckily for Roy, Hughes swatted the cat away before it had a chance to land on his friend's face, and the two of them gave each other a 'thumbs-up'.

"Wasn't that _fun, _Edward?"

Edward looked as if he had been dragged through the world's fastest roller coaster. His hair was a mess; it was too hard for Al to restrain his laughter. His brother always looked as if he had been dragged through the dirt. Looking like a wreck was obviously one of his most precious hobbies.

"_**Zip it or I'll REALLY hand you over to Armstrong."**_

"_**Eddy-poo! Where are you?"**_

"_**Noooooooo! He's coming! Somebody do something! I'm too young! I haven't experienced the miracle of life-"**_

"_You WON'T if you keep up such high stress levels, big brother. _I've heard that stress can lead to high blood pressure-"

"You already told me this, Al. Find something else to bring up."

"Okay then. Why don't I bring up the fact that you _destroyed _Hughes's kitchen?"

"Sure, go ahead. On New Year's Eve."

"HO HO HO, KIDS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Look Daddy! It's Santa!"

"No it's not, Elicia. It's just some poor, helpless _idiot _that decided to crash everything. Isn't that right, Havoc?"

_**WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO TORMENTED BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"**_

"_What's wrong, big brother! I thought you loved dogs! Look at him! He loves you!"_

"_**I was already tormented by the stupid cat! Go play with someone else!"**_

"Watch it, _big brother. _You'll knock the tree down."

"We should've kept the potted tree. It would have been perfect for your brother."

"It was a good idea, Colonel Mustang."

"_And away to the window I flew in flash, and what do my wondering eyes should appear? Santa Claus and eight tiny reindeer!"_

"If you're going to tell a story, Major, _tell it properly."_

"I have my own version, Riza. Thank you."

"_**You guys, take off those samurai suits already! Unless you want to lose your positions! I should have you all court-marshaled!"**_

"But Colonel," Falman said to his friend pleadingly, and the young Colonel shook his head. "Some live and some die, by the way of the samurai. You have to understand."

"Yeah. And some bleed, sun up to sun down."

"Fuery, don't add anything to this. This is already _bad _enough. My reputation has been destroyed."

"_On my arm is a sign of all-pro-"_

"I think it's about time for me to submit a resignation letter. I'm sorry, Hughes."

"Why waste time doing that, when we can easily _off _them right here and now?"

"_**Okay kids, let the blender rip! There we go!"**_

The hilarity continued into the night, and brought the finale of the party with the greatest delight. The guests gathered once again in the living room, and waited for their host to speak-holding the highest respect and warmth in their faces. The memories they had shared with each other streamed throughout their minds, and brought them all even closer to each other. The smiles they had shared, the laughter they had created-all of it danced through their heads, and created even more smiles. They all knew that they weren't going to have many more opportunities to create memories with each other; this party was a breath of fresh air, and they enjoyed it immensely. The arrival of the New Year was going to bring about their separation; all of them were going to return to their normal routines, their normal lifestyles. Each of them had their own path, but one thing was clear; all of them shared the same heart, and that could never be torn apart.

After an eternity, their party host spoke, in the midst of the grand Christmas tree. His voice was loud and clear, for all to hear. His eyes twinkled with a merry, jovial light-he would have made the perfect Santa Claus, he would have been just right.

"Well well well. After five hours of destruction and chaos, we've finally arrived at midnight. How are we feeling, people?"

The most beauteous cheer pierced the calm air, and rattled the heavens with an unspeakable radiance. Every heart sang loudly with the greatest happiness, and eyes shimmered with a depth of bliss that could never be forgotten, or even duplicated. No other cheer could compare to that one; it could have gone down in the history books. It went on for a long five minutes, then Hughes resumed his speech (after he adjusted his glasses).

"That's nice to know. I'm glad you all had a good time. Listen, I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm glad all of you came. I really had a good time myself. I'm glad we all found the time to _live it up _with each other, you know?"

Many eyes became sad at this statement, and they became sad reflections of the Christmas lights.

"Before we all hit the sacks, I just want to say _thanks. _I'd like to thank the Colonel for putting up with me-"

They exchanged another salute with each other. It was a simple yet beautiful gesture of friendship.

"-and I wish him the best of his luck in his journey to become King of the World. I wish you could become the president, but hey. We can't have everything we want, right?"

"_Damn right!"_

"Havoc, _quit it."_

"Anyways, Colonel. I know I've never said this before, but-"

"Oh no. Here it comes. Who's passing around the tissue?"

"_**I am! Five cents a sheet! It's for the 'Save Armstrong' foundation!"**_

"Major, who's gonna pay you a freakin' _nickel _for a _sheet of tissue?"_

"Don't worry, big brother. We can spare that much. Here you go, Major."

"-thanks. I know we've been through Hell and back, but...I wouldn't give back any of those experiences for the world. Thanks for everything, and glad we're friends."

"It's okay, big brother. Just let it all out..."

"You know, it's funny. That was for me, but _he's _the one crying."

A small bit of laughter went up at Roy's remark. He was touched by his friend's words; that was easy to tell. Hughes had finally opened up a tight shell, and he was relieved. It was time for everything to be brought into the open, no question about it.

"Don't mention it, Lieutenant Colonel. I appreciate everything you've done for _me. _Hey, wait a minute. What have I done for _you?"_

"More than you'll ever know, Roy. I'd also like to thank everyone else...for sticking to their guns. No matter what happens, keep yourselves together, and appreciate the time you've been given. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! This is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, signing off!"

Another cheer pierced the Eve as bottles of cider were opened, and raised into the air. Streams of translucent liquid met the vibrant, bright cheer of joy...as hearts united under a starry night sky.

* * *

Edward Elric awakened in his brother's arms...and instantly realized that the memories he had created...were no more than deceptive visions. Sadness and frustration crashed onto him, and brought him back into his doleful reality. His brother was still a suit of metal, and they weren't inside of a warm house-they were in the bedroom of an inn. There were no friends...no warm smiles...there was only a silvery white windowpane, the portal to a desolate world. It was Christmas Eve, and it was midnight...but...

**_None of it happened._**

Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Hawkeye were miles away, locked in the ambiguity of their duties.

Mustang's subordinates were with him, trapped under the same pool of obscurity.

Winry and Pinako were downstairs, sleeping next to their fireplace...but there was no magic present. The memories they had created weren't true pieces of reality-nothing had changed for them...

Nina and her dog were no longer among the world of the living...

_**Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was no longer among the living...**_

_**And Al was still trapped in the suit of armor.**_

_**Nothing had changed.**_

Tears pierced Ed's eyes, but he managed to hold them back. He never approved of shedding tears, unless he was dangerously close to a mental breakdown. His eyes began to burn because of the restraint, and so did his heart-but he knew he had to hold it all back. Strength could not be accompanied by weakness.

A heavy sigh withdrew itself from his lips, and drifted into the lifeless, cold air.

"Ed?"

His heart sank into a chasm of never-ending sadness. The desire to return to the dream was excruciatingly fierce, but he knew it wouldn't return. He knew none of it would come back...

_**He knew none of it would happen.**_

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong, big brother? Did you have a nightmare?"

He managed to place a weak smile on his face. His eyes betrayed that fragile smile, though-the betrayal was completely clear to Al...even though he knew he had to stay strong for his fragile older brother. His brother's voice was soft, yet heavy with sadness. It was almost too hard to listen to.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Sorry."

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

Al's words pierced his heart like daggers.

"Merry Christmas."

The smile on his face became warmer...but the sorrow bloomed as much as the warmth.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Al."

* * *

_I'll be home for Christmas..._

_If only in my dreams.

* * *

_

-A big 'thank you' to all of those that read this. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and everything else in the book!

I should have added the Elric's mother to make things happier, but oh well. This was my first and last foray into this category; I hope no one was OOC. If they were, I would appreciate it someone told me. I may not be up for any more FMA fics, but I would like to sharpen my skills for future projects in other categories. **_PLEASE REMEMBER; I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES._**

Thank you, once again, for supporting this project. And once again, I DO NOT OWN MADONNA, FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, STAR WARS, STEVE TYRELL AND HIS 'I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS', BUST A GROOVE OR SAMURAI CHAMPLOO.

Thank you, and enjoy yourselves! Merry Christmas, and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
